Marigold
:For the similar plant in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, see Heal Flower. Marigold is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2. It is like the Sunflower, except it makes money instead of sun. History ''Plants vs. Zombies'' It is the first plant the player receives for their Zen Garden (they start out with two Marigolds). In the Zen Garden, it can be many different colors and it is also the least expensive plant in the Zen Garden. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' It returns in this game, but only appears in the Zen Garden. Unlike in Plants vs. Zombies, it does not have many different colored variants. The player starts out with the first Marigold as a tutorial. Suburban Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Marigold Marigolds give you silver and gold coins. Special: gives coins Marigold spends a lot of time deciding whether to spit out a silver coin or a gold one. She thinks about it, weighs the angles. She does solid research and keeps up with current publications. That's how winners stay ahead. Cost: 50 Recharge: slow ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Sun cost: 0 Marigolds give you rewards in Zen Garden. Marigold has dedicated herself to the Zen lifestyle. She's a team player, and gives it her best there in the garden. But if she never has to confront another zombie on the lawn again it will be too soon. Usage Planting the Marigold costs 50 sun. Every 24 seconds or so it produces either a silver coin ($10) or a gold coin($50), with gold coins being rarer than Silver Coins. :Note: These are best used in conjunction with Gold Magnets, as the player will probably be too busy tending to their other plants to collect the money themselves. Strategies The only purpose of the Marigold is to give the player money. Outside of this, Marigolds are nearly pointless, due to the slow recharge and no attacking powers. However, Marigolds are great space fillers in early levels (when playing Adventure Mode again), due to the lack of stronger zombies and potential for hoarding excess sun. In later levels, Marigolds take up too many valuable slots to be worthwhile (especially on the Roof). Another strategy is to plant an entire row of Marigolds with a Gold Magnet and one or two Garlic or Imitater Garlic plants in the front to divert the zombies away, although Gargantuars, Catapult Zombies, and Zombonis can get annoying sometimes. Marigolds are commonly used in the mini-game Last Stand for gold farming. Giant Marigold Giant Marigolds are bigger versions of Marigolds. They can be planted in the canceled mini-game Big Time, in place of regular Marigolds. It gives out more coins than the normal Marigold. GiantMarigold.PNG|A giant Marigold is next to a Zombie. G Gold seed.JPG|Giant Marigold seed packet. Zen Garden The Marigold is a plant obtainable for the Zen Garden. Upon finishing Level 5-4, the player can obtain the Watering Can from the final wave of zombies, which will subsequently grant access to the Zen Garden. Crazy Dave will then appear to introduce his or her Zen Garden. Unlike the Marigold in the main game, the Marigold in the Zen Garden comes with a wide variety of petal colors: *Royal Blue *Royal Red *Purple *Lavender (or Hawaiian Flower) *Cyan *Blaze Orange *Magenta (or Fuchsia) *Canary Yellow *Pink *Light Green *White (this is the standard color for Marigolds in the main game and the only color in the iOS and Android Zen Gardens) As with all Zen Garden plants, Marigolds can drop gold and silver coins periodically for the player if they are happy. More Marigolds may be bought at Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies for $2500, which restocks with three Marigolds every day; there is no limit to purchases in the Nintendo DS version, and for some versions changing the system time will restock the shop. To prevent easy gold farming, Marigolds sell for $3000, which is $5000 less than regular plants' selling price, and give fewer coins and diamonds on reaching each stage of growth. Unlike other plants in the Zen Garden, Marigolds start out as a small flower, while all other plants begin as identical sprouts. A fully grown Marigold can be sold to Crazy Dave for a net profit of $1500. *It remains to give you coins by watering it. Gallery Trivia General *If the player looks closely, Marigold has a single tooth in its mouth. It shares this trait with Cattail, Starfruit, and Potato Mine (Plants vs. Zombies 2 only). *The Marigold's face appears in the loading screen of Plants vs. Zombies 2 and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. *The fact that it produces coins is a pun on its name, which has the word gold in it (Mari'gold'). Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *Marigolds are the only plants that can be bought for the Zen Garden, with the exception being the plants that the player can buy from Crazy Dave in the iOS and Android versions for various prices. *Though Marigolds planted in the game modes all have white petals, Zen Garden Marigolds come with many different petal colors (gray, red, pink, orange, yellow, green, blue, cyan, purple and magenta). When a Zen Garden Marigold is highlighted by the Watering Can in the Nintendo DS version of Plants vs. Zombies, it may change color instead of lighting up. The color it changes to depends on the color of the Marigold, and the petals may not change entirely, leaving small patches of the original color. *Rather than starting as a sprout, Marigolds in the Zen Garden start as little flowers with three petals. *The player will get a Marigold in their Zen Garden before they get it in Adventure Mode. *In Versus Mode, the use of Marigolds is prohibited to prevent Versus Mode from being used as a tool for Gold Farming. *During a level's final wave, both Marigolds and killed zombies stop producing coins. Even newly-planted Marigolds will only produce three coins or so before stopping. Interestingly, in Seeing Stars, Art Challenge Wall-nut, and Art Challenge Sunflower, when the player reaches a certain point, the same thing happens, and the player stops getting coins. This glitch does not appear in the |Android version. *Marigold sprouts can be seen growing in the loading bar on the title page before a Zombie head shoots out of the lawn. *The Marigold actually resembles a common daisy more than a marigold. *This is one of the few plants that do not have any offensive or defensive abilities. *The Marigold is one of the plants that glow. The others are Sun-shroom, Magnet-shroom, Gold Magnet, Sunflower, and Twin Sunflower. *The Marigold is one of the three flowers in the game, the others being Sunflower and Twin Sunflower. *Since Marigolds are more commonly used in Last Stand for Gold Farming, it is often forgotten that they have a slow recharge rate. This may be due to the fact that the player does not need to wait for it to recharge between waves. *The player can tell the direction a Marigold flower is going to face during the first stage (which is right after purchasing it). The sprout will face either left or right; if it faces right, the Marigold will face left when it becomes a flower, and vice versa. *The Marigold is one of seven plants that is not available in Versus Mode. The others are Lily Pad, Tangle Kelp, Sea-shroom, Blover, Flower Pot, and Plantern. *This plant is the only Roof obtained plant that does not have a fast recharge. *If the bend in the stem faces left, the Marigold will face left (as shown with the white Marigold). *If the bend faces right, the Marigold will face to the right (as shown with the red Marigold). *Some people try to change dates on their computers to let them buy more Marigolds for more money (the player would already need a lot of money to buy food for his or her plants). *The sprouts in the loading screen are Marigold sprouts. *There is a bug in the Nintendo DS version of Plants vs. Zombies where Marigolds' stems and petal colors get messed up when the player is about to water them or is about to give them chocolate. This bug is only present in the Zen Garden. *Marigold and Grave Buster (after removing the grave) are the only plants that can product coins certainly. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *The Marigold has its own Almanac, despite it only being seen in the Zen Garden and not in the actual gameplay. Oddly enough, it still says it has a sun cost of 0 in the Almanac. *It is currently the only plant that cannot be imitated by Imitater. *It is one of the only plants that does not have a costume, although it has unused costumes, the other being the Imitater. *There is a glitch in the loading screen where the petals will not animate correctly and results in its head looking like a snowflake. *There is a glitch in Zen Garden that when the player waters a Marigold, closes the Zen Garden, and then returns, the Marigold disappears. *Marigold now only comes in one color, which is white. **However, Marigold's unused costumes made her petals come in different colors. *Other than the Puff-shroom, it is the only non-single-use plant that costs 0 sun in this game. *According to the almanac, the reason Marigold is Zen Garden exclusive is because she dislikes fighting the zombies. *Marigold now has nine petals unlike in the original version, where it has eight petals. In the loading screen however, it still has eight petals. *Its eyes and eyebrows now are bigger. *Before the 2.4.1 update, its Almanac description was said it can sometimes give gems. However, it was not able to do so in any update. *In a Gargantuar Party Week trailer Plants vs. Zombies Facebook Page, a Marigold is seen in normal gameplay. **However, this Piñata Party was never shown. *It has almost the same animation of a Sunflower when watered in the Zen Garden. *It gives a total of 550 coins, 50 coins in first stage and 500 in its last stage. *Its idle animation resembles that of Tile Turnip and Sweet Potato. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars *Special events can be played where Marigolds can be killed for money. See also *Zen Garden *Money *Sprout ru:Златоцвет Category:Roof Category:Roof obtained plants Category:Slow recharge plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Zen Garden Category:Tier 2 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition plants Category:Non-damaging plants